Mother
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Starfire's memories about her mother after something happens. Robin comforts her... RxS


**Mother?**

Starfire stared at the words of the transmission in disbelief. How could this be? She'd known it would happen someday, but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Why would Mother just abandon her? Starfire wiped away her tears as she thought back to the days of her childhood.

_Flashback_

"Mother?"

"Yes?" the empress asked kindly, smiling at her youngest daughter.

"Komand'r has said the mean word again. I am not truly a zarbnarf, am I?"

"No, little Kori. You're not a zarbnarf. Can you keep a secret for Mother?"

Starfire nodded, proud that her mother trusted her to keep a secret. No one had ever done that before.

The empress took the confused little girl in her arms. "Koriand'r, your sister is jealous of you. She was born with no powers and therefore isn't acceptable to be the Grand Ruler. When you were born and declared the future ruler of Tamaran, she instantly hated you. But, my Kori, you must never tell anyone, especially not Komand'r. When she calls you mean names, just remember that you were born stronger than she was. She would do anything to be you."

"Thank you Mother." Starfire gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and scooted off to walk in the garden.

_End Flashback_

'Her words were true. Blackfire truly does hate me.' More tears slid down Starfire's cheeks as she missed her mother. Then she remembered the necklace. Rummaging through her drawers, Starfire found the box were she kept the special things from Tamaran. There it was, right in the secret compartment. Starfire gently took her mother's necklace and coiled it into a ball in the palm of her hand, the pendant shining brightly. The pendant was shaped like a star. She opened the locket, revealing two pictures, one of her; the other of her father.

"Oh, Mother," Starfire whispered, thinking back to the day it had been given to her.

_Flashback_

"Happy birthday, Kori," the empress greeted, sweeping into Starfire's bedroom. "I have a special gift for you, my princess."

"Mother, I do not require-"

"Hush, darling. It is your thirteenth birthday, yes? You know as well as I do that the thirteenth birthday is special, and as you are a princess, you shall receive an important gift." The Grand Ruler clapped her hands and a lady in waiting brought out a slim package wrapped in silver paper.

"Open it, my princess," urged Myand'r.

Starfire carefully took the wrapping from the package, revealing a blue velvet box.

"Mother," she began again. The box contained the locket the Emperor had given to her mother when they started courting.

"I wish for you to have it, Kori."

"I thank you, Mother."

_End Flashback_

"Star?" asked a quiet voice.

Robin. Of course.

"Are you all right? I thought I heard you crying," Robin said, evidently concerned.

"I am fine, but you may enter if you wish."

He stepped inside, shutting and locking the door. Without a word, he tore his mask from his face and walked over to her.

"Kori." Robin sank down onto the bed, sitting beside her. "Is that your father?" he asked, glancing at the locket.

"Yes, he is my father," Star replied, her voice noticeably shaking.

"Kori," he repeated, tenderly drawing her into his arms. "What happened? Why are you so upset?"

"Ri-Richard," she sobbed into his chest. "My mo-mother. She has d-d-died."

"Oh, Kori," he whispered into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

Starfire continued to cry into his chest and he rocked her back and forth gently. She pulled away, immediately noticing she'd stained his shirt a darker red with her tears.

"I'm being silly, Richard. She was sick for a long time. I knew it was coming; I never said good-bye to her, either."

Robin raised his hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

"You're not being silly, Kori. Your mother died and it's normal to be upset about that." He wrapped his arms around her again, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"How do you know?"

"I don't have my mother either."

"I am sorry, Richard. I didn't know," Star whispered sadly.

"I was only five, and I don't remember her too much. I do know that I have her eyes." Robin gave a small smile, one that fully reached his sapphire eyes.

"Now, on Tamaran a thing we do at funerals is say what we remember most about the person. What do you remember about your mother?"

"She was beautiful. She always managed to make you smile, and found something pretty in even the ugliest toad. Her smile was infectious. Everyone loved her."

"Yet you claim you don't remember her very well."

He gave another small smile. "You made me think back to her. I was wrong to say I didn't remember too much. Anyway, it's your turn now."

"When I was small, there would be bad electric storms that frightened me. She would stay in my bedroom until they passed, brushing my hair and telling stories. She never did that with my siblings. I always thought I was her favorite, and she told me once that I was. I loved her very much, Richard," Starfire finished softly.

"Your mother sounds wonderful," he replied, using the same soft tone she had.

Star gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, for comforting me, Richard. I truly appreciate it."

"Always. I will always be here for you Kori."

"I will do my best to be present when you need me," Starfire murmured.

"Nice to know. Go on, go to sleep. I'll stay with you."

Starfire smiled and rested against him. Robin held her and just before she fell asleep, he could have sworn she said "I love you."

**Forgive me if this sucks; I wrote it at two a.m. I'd like reviews and even flames are welcome if they discuss how terribly crappy this is and why I would even disgrace myself by posting it.**

**-iluvrobbie**


End file.
